


Glowing Blue

by wolfzaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: “So your match is a Jotun!” the golden Prince of Asgard teased. “Your marks look like one of theirs!  Look!”“One of yours looks like a Jotun’s frost patterns,” Loki bit back. “Now whose match is a Jotun, hm?  Mine look more like Vanirs’ symbol of warriors!”“Vanirs’ marks are white, you oaf.”“I beg your pardon?”“What?  You always call me that!”(Or, a quick shot of Soulmate-Identifying Marks AU nobody asks for.)





	Glowing Blue

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Soulmates AUs for these two, so here we go.

 

Loki’s soulmarks belonged to a Jotun.

Creatures all over the Nine Realms were born with one, varied in forms and shapes from race to race.  Vanirs had white tattoo-like marks that would change into colors when they first met.  Asgardians had lines around their wrists, one left and one right, that represented their soulmates.  Jotuns’ wrists were also carved with lines, but they were all black, tribal, and would glow whenever they touched each other.  Midgardians, seemingly, had the first words their soulmates would speak to them written on their skin.  When Frigga told Thor and Loki about how some Midgardians thought they were matchless, oblivious to the other Realms’ existence, Thor laughed at their ignorance while Loki only frowned.

“What about us, Mother?” he asked. “How can we be sure we find the right one?  We have no indications like Vanirs or Midgardians, or even Jotuns.”

“Bonding isn’t about seeing, Loki.  The Lines speak enough for themselves; you just need to let go of yourself enough to follow them,” Frigga answered fondly. “Plus, a bond between races is rare, yet not at all impossible.  Sometimes, you just need to close your eyes to see the truth.”

Loki pretended to understand.  Thor, on the other hand, didn’t even listen.

“So your match is a Jotun!” the golden Prince of Asgard teased. “Your marks look like one of theirs!  Look!”

“One of your Lines looks like a Jotun’s frost patterns,” Loki bit back. “Now whose match is a Jotun, hm?  Mine look more like Vanirs’ symbol of warriors!”

“Vanirs’ marks are _white_ , you oaf.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“What?  You always call me that!”

He dismissed Thor with ease, yet deep down, Loki honestly believed his Brother’s words.  They  _did_ look like Jotuns’ marks, and who would want a Jotun for a soulmate, anyway?  Years after, when Thor decided that all Jotuns were evil and that he would kill them all someday, Loki hoped he would kill his soulmate too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Loki got the truth out of Odin’s mouth, he couldn’t help but laugh.  He was right; Thor was right.  Who would want a _Jotun_ for a soulmate?

Loki still wished Thor hadn’t interfere his plan to bury Jotunheim for good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Odin finally reached the end of his time, he took his magic with him.  Loki didn’t notice it at first; not until the rage of Surtur was done, at least.

With Asgard gone, the last drop of Odin’s magic was also lifted up, slowly yet incessantly.  Loki could feel the Asgardian disguise Odin gave him gradually slip away.  He was on the verge of panicking when it happened; and it had to be right the moment Thor threw his arms around him for the first time in too many years; the exact moment he finally thought he had found his way _home._

A laugh gathered up somewhere inside him, bitter and ugly, as he watched his hands gradually shifted into Jotun’s blue over Thor’s shoulders--- That was before the blue found its way to his wrists, though.

Because when it did, the Lines there _glowed._

Loki suddenly forgot how to breathe.

They _glowed_ electric blue, so bright and vivid, like a lightning bolt.  Loki was too stunned to notice that Thor wasn’t crushing him as tightly anymore, though his hands were still wrapping possessively around Loki’s waist.  Thor was taken aback at the first look of Loki’s Jotun form.  Then he raised his eyebrow as if nothing had changed.

“And here I thought that my bond was unreciprocated for _years_.”

Loki’s head snapped up. “What?”

Thor looked at his glowing wrists and shrugged. “My soulmarks are basically a Jotun’s pattern and a _snake_ , Loki.  I don’t know how _those_ can be any more obvious.”

Loki was born with a silver tongue.  He should have done better than stuttering another pathetic _“What?”_ but he did it anyway.  Thor didn’t even try to suppress his chuckle as he breathed out a soft “Oh, come here, you,” and pressed their lips together.

 

Thor’s soulmarks belonged to a Jotun, then.  Loki could gloat over the fact for another thousand years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd and English is not my first language, so sorry for any error you might see here. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
